The present application relates to an adjusting assembly for bolted members. More particularly, the present invention relates to an off-set nut for use in an adjustable assembly for bolted members.
Mechanical assemblies such as those used in automobile steering systems often require alignment and adjustment. These assembled (e.g., bolted) components generally use slotted openings, cam surfaces and specially manufactured components to provide such adjusting capabilities. In one use of such an adjusting assembly, automobile wheel alignment is carried out to maximize steering performance and to provide proper road handling and tire wear.
Desired wheel alignment varies according to particular automobile manufacturers and models and may be further dependent upon external conditions such as rubber and oil accumulation around the joined parts and weather conditions. Typically, automobile alignment involves two parameters, namely, caster and camber. Caster is commonly recognized as the angle between the steering kingpin axis and the vertical. This can be seen when taking a side view of the automobile; that is, looking directly at the side of the automobile wheel. Camber is defined as the amount that the automobile tires tilt at the top relative to the bottom. This is recognized as inwardly or outwardly tilted when viewed from the front of the automobile. As a result of wear, as well as road conditions, rubber and oil accumulation and the like, caster and camber measurements change during the life of the automobile. This results in needed, periodic wheel alignment. These alignments are made within specified manufacturer tolerances.
Currently used arrangements for providing the adjustment necessary for wheel alignment use custom bolts, such as cam bolts or knuckle bolts to provide the necessary adjustment. In one arrangement, as shown in FIG. 1, a knuckle bolt or cam bolt 1 is fitted into a slotted opening 2 in the steering assembly 3. The bolt 1 includes an off-set flange 4 that serves as a camming surface. As the bolt 1 is rotated, the off-set flange 4 cooperates with a stationary surface 5 to move the bolt 1 transversely through the slotted opening 2. A nut 6 is then threadedly engaged on the bolt 1 shaft to secure the bolt 1 in the transverse position as set using the off-set flange 4 camming surface.
FIG. 2 illustrates a second arrangement in which a cam bolt 7 is inserted through an elongated slot 8 and an off-set or camming washer 9 is positioned on the bolt 7 shaft. The camming washer 9 includes an off-set slot 10 through which the bolt 7 inserts. The cam bolt 7 has a flat surface 11 extending along the length thereof that cooperates with the slot 10 in the washer 9. As the bolt 7 is rotated, it consequently rotates the washer 9 which functions as a cam to move the bolt 7 transverse to the direction of fastening. A nut 12 is then threaded onto the shaft of the cam bolt 7 and tightened to maintain the assembly in place.
These known adjusting arrangements both require specially manufactured bolts for providing this adjusting feature. In addition, because the overall steering assembly arrangements vary greatly from one vehicle to the next, a wide variety of these specially manufactured bolts are necessary in order to provide the specified parts for each vehicle. Moreover, in the arrangement illustrated in FIG. 2, multiple parts, i.e., specially manufactured bolts and washers, as well as nuts are necessary in order to provide this adjustment feature, again for individual or differing steering assembly arrangements. Furthermore, in this arrangement, it has been found that because the bolt typically has a small driving hex, the torque adjustment on the assembly is limited.
Accordingly there exists a need for adjusting assembly components that minimize the differing number of parts necessary for different vehicles. Desirably, such adjusting assembly components utilize a maximum number of standard or conventional parts and require a minimum number of specially manufactured and/or designed parts. Most desirably, these differing parts are usable with a variety of steering assemblies thus, requiring a minimum inventory of differing parts.
An off-set adjusting nut is configured for use with a bolt for adjusting at least one characteristic of mechanically connected members. A common bolt is used which has a head and a shank extending therefrom. At least a portion of the shank is threaded for engagement with the adjusting nut. The adjusting nut provides for mechanical fastening of components to one another in which transverse (i.e., side-to-side) positioning of the fastening assembly is required.
The nut includes a body portion that defines a nut axis therethrough. The body further defines an upper surface and a lower portion. A round flange is formed integral with the body at the lower portion. The flange is formed on the body such that the nut axis is collinear with an axis of the flange.
A bore is formed in the nut body extending from the upper surface to the lower portion and through the flange. The bore has a thread formed therein for engaging the thread of the bolt shank. The bore is formed off-set in the nut body and defines a bore axis that is parallel to and spaced from the nut axis. The nut axis can lie within the nut bore. Alternately, to provide a greater range of adjustment, the nut axis can lie on a wall defining the bore. Still alternately, to provide an even greater range of adjustment, the nut axis can lie outside of the bore.
When the adjusting nut and bolt are engaged with one another, rotation of the adjusting nut moves the adjusting nut and bolt in a direction transverse to a direction of engagement, i.e., side-to-side, by a camming action. Rotation of the bolt head moves the adjusting nut and bolt in the direction of engagement, i.e., tightening and loosening.
In a preferred embodiment, the nut body defines a hexagonal shape. In this configuration, the nut body defines a largest dimension across opposing apices of the hexagonal shape. The flange can have a diameter equal to the largest dimension across the opposing apices. Alternately, the flange can have a diameter greater than the largest dimension across the opposing apices.
The walls that define the bore are circular and can be beveled at a juncture with the upper surface. The bore defining wall at a juncture with the lower portion at the flange can also be beveled.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.